Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flash photographing control to cause an illumination apparatus to emit light.
Description of the Related Art
Flash photographing (referred to as bounce flash photographing) by emitting light of an illumination apparatus toward a ceiling and irradiating an object with diffuse-reflected light from a ceiling is conventionally known. According to the bounce flash photographing, it is possible to indirectly instead of directly irradiate an object with light of the illumination apparatus and portray an object with soft light.
Further, a technique for automatically determining an optimum illumination direction for bounce flash photographing is also proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-178354 discusses a technique for calculating a bounce illumination angle based on information about a distance to the object and information about a distance to a reflector, and driving a light emitting unit based on the calculated illumination angle.
However, according to a conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-178354, an imaging apparatus which cannot detect that a light emitting unit of a stroboscopic device is in the middle of driving, performs the flash photographing irrespective of a state of the light emitting unit when a photographer gives an image capturing instruction. Hence, when the flash photographing is performed in an inadequate state of the light emitting unit, an image which is only partially irradiated with light of the stroboscopic device is generated in some cases.